Notas girasoles
by azrael-nothing
Summary: Mientras Kaito se encontraba salvando a los girasoles de Van Gogh, Hakuba se mordía las uñas, metafóricamente, mientras seguía la noticia por televisión. One Shot


N.A.: Llevo como mil años alejada de Fanfiction pero me encantan este par y tengo un montón de ideas por desarrollar para ellos. Lo sé, esta no es la pareja más popular dentro del Fandom pero tiene algo que me fascina, por el momento no entra en la categoría de slash/yaoi es más algo amistoso pero en otros mil años regresare con algo de cariño para este par de bobos. Les deseo una agradable lectura ;)

* * *

1

Hakuba encendió la televisión, lo común era que él la evitará, prefería consultar los periódicos en línea o mantener su mente activa jugando ajedrez en 3D con Kaito; la última partida había sido suya pero con la inesperada manera de jugar que tenía el mago, confiarse lo llevaría a la derrota. Cómo fuese encendió el televisor y se sentó a tomar su té de la tarde con las galletas que previamente Baaya horneó. Escupió el té en cuanto la noticia del ataque de Kaito Kid en Estados Unidos fue transmitida; maldijo para sus adentros mientras corría a buscar su celular olvidado en su habitación.

Kaito y él llevaban una relación amistosa-odiosa, ambos se conocían el tiempo suficiente como para evolucionar de rivales a amigos, naturalmente no fue sencillo y esa dificultad forjó la fuerza en su lazo; le costó unos cuantos moretones y horribles atuendos el aceptar que Kaito Kuroba era Kaito Kid y no debía ir a la cárcel sino tenía que ayudarlo a desmantelar la organización que tanto perseguía a Pandora; otro elemento que le costó aceptar.

Una vez tuvo el aparato entre sus manos pulso el marcado rápido y espero el tono; él era consciente de que no era el único detective en busca de desenmascarar al afamado ladrón de la luna también estaba el otro par de detectives adolescentes y el maldito niño que seguía a Kogoro (apostaba su vida a que el detective durmiente sólo era un fachada para ese niño), su aversión era equivalente a la estima que Kaito le tenía. El timbre sonó un par de veces hasta que entró la llamada.

—¿Qué diablos haces en Estados Unidos? — inquieto comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

— Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar — la voz de Kaito era suave y un par de tonos más baja de lo usual— Ahora no puedo hablar, en cuanto regrese te veo en tu casa. Nos vemos darling.

No le quedó de otra más que esperar.

* * *

2

Hakuba no se consideraba una persona celosa, en realidad ni siquiera pensaba en que tuviera alguien cercano, claro que Kaito llegó después de que ese pensamiento ya se hubiese formado. El televisor se volvió su fuente de información y la noticia del aparatoso aterrizaje del avión en donde venía el asesor Suzuki junto a sus samurái y su sobrina le ponían los vellos de punta; en cada robo esa sensación lo atacaba ya que temía perder al ladrón por un descuido, suficiente razón para celar cada vez que el extravagante asesor lo retaba pero a Kaito le fascinaba esa adrenalina y salía a enfrentarse con el viejo Suzuki una tras otra.

La ventana de su habitación fue abierta y la pequeña campana que ataba en ella sonó, apago el televisor y respiro hondamente un par de veces buscando paciencia donde no había.

—Saguru— llamó alegremente el ladrón. Kaito ya no usaba su traje blanco, confiado busco al otro, agudizó su oído y pronto los firmes pasos del detective lo guiaron hasta él.—Adivina quien regresó.

—Espero que sea tu cordura Kuruba.

—¡Vaya! Regresamos a los apellidos, Haku, no seas tan riguroso. — Kaito le sonrió mientras lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla. —Siempre me dices que debería utilizar mis habilidades para evitar crímenes y ahora estoy evitando una tragedia que afectaría a todo el mundo.

—Aquel niño está involucrado, ¿no es así?

—Acaso son celos lo que escucho — pregunto Kaito alargando la última sílaba. — Sabes que eres el único en mi corazón — bromeó el ladrón.

— Ten cuidado.

Una partida de ajedrez relajaba cualquier discusión entre ambos. Las partidas se volvieron una catarsis que Aoko apoyaba incondicional, aunque ella decía que si se besaban con suerte no sería necesario seguir llevando el tablero portátil a cualquier lado. Hakuba jugó agresivamente, lo cual indicaba su nivel de estrés, Kaito tomó una posición defensiva, intento restarle importancia a la preocupación del otro, le conmovía como el detective era tan celoso con su alter ego.

* * *

3

El protagonismo que adquirió el televisor fue un descubrimiento para Baaya; su "niño" se pasaba el tiempo en Internet o en medio de casos que a la mayoría de los adultos les costaba lidiar y eso no era sano, de acuerdo a su educación. Encendió el televisor y el aparato lo primero que reprodujo fue un reportaje sobre el incidente de la noche anterior. Kaito Kid volvía a atracar y está vez era vencido por el asesor Suzuki, ella hizo un gesto de negación, cada que ese señor se le ocurría un reto para el ladrón Saguru se la pasaba rumiando por los pasillos de la mansión o de donde estuviese y se calmaba hasta que recibía esa misteriosa llamada.

El timbre sonó un par de veces, las señoras de servicio se habían retirado tiempo atrás, trabajaban medio tiempo y el joven Saguru llevaba llaves cada que salía, curiosa apago el televisor y salió a abrir, la carismática sonrisa del nuevo amigo de su joven amo le esperaba en el recibidor.

—Buenas tardes Baaya — saludo cordial Kuroba.

—Buenas tardes Kuroba-san. — ella se hizo a un lado invitándolo a pasar. — El joven amo salió a atender un caso y regresará en un par de días.

—Saguru me lo comentó, sin embargo he olvidado un par de cosas en su habitación y las necesito para un proyecto escolar ¿Cree que podría pasar por ellas?

La anciana nana no vio ningún inconveniente en dejar pasar al adolescente por sus cosas después de todo era habitual que él olvidará objetos en su casa; Saguru y Kaito eran tan cercanos que era extraño verlos separados fuera de la escuela. Le dio permiso de pasar, el afable muchacho le agradeció y con pasó ágil se dirigió a la habitación de Saguru mientras ella preparaba el té y servía una bandeja con galletas. Kaito tomó el té con ella.

—Últimamente el joven Saguru se ha interesado por ver la televisión. — Comentó casual Baaya.

—Es una novedad con lo poco que le agrada verla— Respondió divertido Kaito; a nadie le gustaba ver cualesquiera programa con Hakuba, siempre sacaba a relucir el mínimo error en el guión o el escenario.— Hay algo interesante en ella— se preguntó Kaito.

—Es una buena pregunta Kuroba-san, — ella dudo si era relevante mencionar que Hakuba buscaba las noticias esperando encontrar información sobre Kaito Kid. — Creo que el no poder estar involucrado en los casos del ladrón 1412 le ha afectado un poco.

Kaito suspiró con un poco de congoja, era en parte culpa suya que Saguru viviera con la incertidumbre de no salir victorioso en todos sus robos, terminó su taza de té y le ofreció una rosa a Baaya, ella era la única en la que Saguru confiaba y no quería causarle molestias. Se despidió con una sonrisa, intentaría salir sin rasguño alguno.

* * *

4

Hakuba se sentía más relajado después de resolver un caso, le maravillaba esa sensación que se instalaba en su vientre después de desenmarañar los oscuros pensamientos de los criminales.

El primer lugar que visitó después de dejar sus pertenencias en su casa fue el Blue Parrot, Kaito lo frecuentaba junto con Aoko. Entró al establecimiento esperando haber acertado pero el único que se encontraba era Jii-san. Saludo al anciano con un gesto y pidió un refresco mientras esperaba al mago.

—¿Vendrá?

Jii lo miro con aprobación.

—El joven amo estará aquí en un par de minutos.

Hakuba hizo un gesto afirmativo y siguió bebiendo el refresco.

Los pasos ligeros de Kaito le permitían entrar con facilidad a cualquier recinto, feliz se acercó a Hakuba por detrás. El detective giro por instinto y lo atrapó, lo cual ocurría una de cada diez veces, a su contemporáneo. Kaito rió animado y saludo al detective con un abrazo.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu caso? —Jii le sirvió a Kaito una taza de café.

—Nada nuevo que comentar. — Hakuba rara vez se animaba a relatar sus casos con Kaito. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cómodos entre si; nadie entraba al bar eso era poco novedoso ya que sólo servía como una fachada para la Kid cueva.

—Te quedarías quieto por un par de días...—Hakuba buscó entre los bolsillos de su inseparable abrigo color arena. —Francia.

Kaito miró complacido a quien era considerado su mejor amigo, jugó con el boleto pasando el mismo entre sus dedos desapareciendo y reapareciendo cada tanto.

—Espero sepa lo que está haciendo, detective.

—Lo sé mejor que nadie, ladrón.

* * *

N/A: Les agradezco si han llegado hasta aquí, me despido nos veremos dentro de otros mil años.


End file.
